solo hasta que la muerte nos separe
by lusin denali
Summary: La historia de Picolo Pam y como fue que termino muerta


Hasta que la muere los separe

Yo Pam estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor de la casa con mi novio había decidido visitar cada día. que fuese especial

Todo parresia perfecto, una mesa residen ordenada con platos de porcelana ,cubiertos de plata y vasos de sangría burbujeante llenas hasta la mitad y de fondo se escuchaba la canción candles de hey Monday especial para la ocasión.

Velas encendidas que en un principio median hasta los 20 cm y ahora aun encendidas llegaban solamente hasta los 9.

Todo era para una perfecta cena del 1er día en que nos conocimos y ahora arruinada.

jamás espere que después de 1 año completamente feliz de relación estaría sola llorando en un rincón por que mi novio no apareció en todo el día.

le había llamado para recordárselo unas 15 veces !

Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió con lentitud lo primero que espere fue encontrarme con el rostro de mi amado arrepentido.

Pero no ,con lo que primeramente me encontre fue con un rostro de sincera sonrisa y sin rastro alguno de arrepentimiento.

Que acaso no podía decir un "lo lamento"? aun que probablemente ni de eso se acordaría.

-hey, que haces ahí tirada en el suelo?

Maldito el momento en que se le ocurrió hablar sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Durante 2 horas se escucharon discusiones , lamentos , sollozos y gritos en la pequeña casona abandonada en el bosque, y aunque esta aun se mantenía en buen estado y habitable para una gran familia feliz y amorosa en ese momento no había sentimiento alguno de alegría en ese momento o en ese lugar entre esa pareja.

Cuando decidi que había sido suficiente apague las velas y me fui corriendo ha la bicicleta que estacione enfrente a la casa.

-como binó ha hacerme esto?- me repetía una y otra vez –fue una simple equivocación- me respondía amí misma una y otra vez como un mantra al que necesitaba sostenerme para seguir delante.

Llegue a mi casa como a las 12 de la noche y corrí a mi cuarto sin interesarme los gritos en la casa que difícilmente comprendía como reprimendas de la llegada en bien entrada la noche.

-no puedo hacerme esto, no esta noche-

A la mañana siguiente tenia un desfile en el que tenia que marchar con todo el conjunto de flautines y en el que por fin consiguió un solo para ella y en el que en serio me dedique a practicar, me tenia que levantar muy temprano para poder hacer todo en pocos minutos por la mañana.

Fui al baño para se ducharme, me puse el pijama, cepille mis dientes y tome una cinta verde para anudar en una gran coleta mi mata de cabellos pelirrojos.

el teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar y suponiendo que fuese "el" no pensé en contestarle por miedo a decir una tontería mas, así que primeramente lo apago.

-antes era diferente…

Y así caí en un profundo sueño, durante toda la noche.

un solo pensamiento y sueño paso por mi cabeza y no lo pude evitar.

Si me despertaba en la peor parte intentaba volverme a dormir, pero si cerraba los ojos el mismo rostro volvía a aparecer.

Daniel, esa era el nombre del chico al que yo era dependiente y con el casi se me va la vida por intentar seguirlo casi hasta la muerte como prometido en uno de nuestros días juntos

Fuimos novios durante un año y probablemente seguiríamos juntos hoy en día si es que el destino no se hubiese intervenido en ello.

El sueño consistía en lo mismo una y otra ves haciendo levantar hasta y forcejear.

la muerte de Daniel.

Como si apenas hubiese sido ase unos segundos lo que paso.

Sentados en nuestro parque favorito como cada día después de la escuela .

Apenas hace unos segundo una discusión surgió entre nosotros , la cual no duro ni unos minutos por que se nos reconciliamos.

no podíamos estar mucho tiempo enojados el uno con el otro.

-mi vida por lo que piensas en este momento

-no mucho en realidad

-cuéntame

Cuando estaba por terminar de rendirme contarle en lo que pasaba como si todo pasase en cámara lenta, gritos se escucharon detrás de nosotros y sin darme el momento de voltearme a ver lo que sucedía mejor me concentre en los ojos de Daniel que pasaron de ser simplemente dulces y comprensivo a tomarse en una expresión fría y dolorosa.

-que pasa?

-abajo…

Y como si hubiese sido casi robótico mi cabeza reacciono para dirigir mi vista hacia el estomago de Daniel, ya que estando sentados era lo mas abajo que se podía ver desde mi altura.

Un grito de horror salió de mi garganta cuando todo se volvió rojo en su cuerpo de la cintura a los pies.

De ahí en mas no puedo recordar mucho, no se como llegaron los paramédicos ni como llegue yo al hospital, como termine sosteniendo una mano muerta e inerte entre las mías llenas de vida.

Sus ultimas palabras?

-no me olvides ,mantenme cerca tu yo en cada momento feliz, pero no me recuerdes si mi presencia en tu vida te impide seguir adelante, desde un remoto lugar te observare, cuidare, guiare y espere.

Después de …nada…me deprimí y no hable durante un año entero, mi vida ya no valía, vi que no solo me estaba dañando si no que dañaba a los de alrededor y decidí cambiar, me uní a la banda y descubrí mi talento y a un nuevo compañero par a compartir experiencias, mi vida y amor.

-a este no lo perder

Decidí, mañana antes del desfile lo buscaría y hablaría con el para poder arreglar las cosas, ni me permitiría recaer.

Félix, si ,ese es su nombre , lo conocí un día que me castigaron por haberme dormido en clase y me enviaron a la oficina del director, el estaba ahí por haber sido descubierto grafiti ando las paredes de la escuela, lo descubrieron por tener la ropa llena de pintura en aerosol.

Desde ahí nuestra relación paso de nula a inseparables, los días la pasaba con el y las noches pensándole.

Todo cambio de un momento a otro cuando cumplimos el año y el empava a olvidar ciertas cosas desde pequeñas a las mas importantes, lo pasábamos por alto y lo dejábamos a un lado.

Claro ,hasta hoy!

La mañana siguiente la pase con mas tranquilidad pensando en lo que le diría , me puse el uniforme color verde de la banda, tome mi flautín y corrí a la parada de autobuses para esperar al que me llevaría al lugar de encuentro con los demás.

Llegue con un grupo de gente con la mayo parte de caras conocidas para preguntarles si es que habían visto a Félix, nadie lo llego a ver en lo que paso de la mañana y no tuve tiempo para buscarlo ya que nos llamaron para lo formación, intente relajarme por mi solo , pero esta tan nerviosa por no encontrarlo y sin mencionar a las personas que habría a mi alrededor y por mi solo.

Todo comenzó a sonar ,la gente alrededor empezaba a aplaudir y a hablar , las flautas empezaron de fondo y siguieron los flautines, aduras penas logre entrar en las partes donde tocábamos, estaba muy distraída ,no logre dormir en toda la noche y se me hacia difícil concentrarme pensando en Félix y en lo que le diría.

Dios , ya estaba por entrar mi solo cuando tome un gran respiro así que para tranquilizarme mire a mi alrededor y ahí estaba el

Félix se acordó de que día era hoy, no recordó lo de ayer pero si el hoy, hoy que si era un día en el que realmente me esforcé y valía mucho para mi, que importan los demás días y si el los recordaba o no? El caso era que estuviese con migo, apoyándome y es que el siempre estuvo ahí y yo fui tan ciega…

…si tan ciega …la mayor parte de mi vida fui ciega…como hoy que siendo tan tonta no me di cuanta de esa piedra que estuvo en mi camino y no vi que estaba justo en medio, como no la vi?

Rodé después de haber caído y en un tonto intento de levantarme se enredaron mis piernas y termine cayendo con el flautín en mi boca, claro que hubiese sido malo si me llegase a atravesar , pero no ,la boquilla se zafo y en un momento respire por la boca como ya era costumbre para mi mientras tocaba y fue así como llego a mi esófago y ya no podía respirar, el aire no llego a , todo mi cabello estaba en mi cara ,intente gritar pero todo lo que salía de mi garganta era el silbido suave de la boquilla , estaba tan adolorido que no me di cuenta de los gritos a mi alrededor y la gente que me rodea, yo solo quería ver un rostro y no lo encontraba hasta que … como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento Félix MI Félix apareció ,justo frente mío encontré los sentimientos que tanto busque ,de desesperación, angustia, dolor ,desesperación, no se como llegue a querer ver esos sentimientos en el si ahora veía que le dolían tanto –por perderte- me dije a mi misma, y ahora veo cuan doloroso es para el .

A quien me recuerda? Claro, a mi , justo como ese horrible día en que perdí a Daniel y jamás me perdonare por dejar el ese mal sabor en su boca y saber como es que pasara sus noche y días pensando cuanto dolor puede llegar un ser humano por la insignificante vida del otro.

Y de pronto… nada , ya no hubo absolutamente nada , no llego mas dolor ni gritos ni llantos, todo era oscuridad de un momento a otro hasta que desperté.

Era de noche y yo en medio de la calle fría como si no hubiese pasado lo que recuerdo , me levante e intente ver lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor , todo era un desorden de papeles , envolturas y botellas, no era como la ultima imagen que vi llena de gente feliz .

Y ahí fue cuando vi unas líneas que estaban formando perfectamente el contorno de donde debería estar mi cuerpo en la acera.

-pero que…mi voz…

Sonaba como el silbido de mi flautín otra vez , seguía ahí atorado y no se podía salir.

Unas luces de el auto que se hacer cava a mi aparecieron , y por mas que intente reaccionar no pude , el auto paso sobre mi como si yo no estuviese ahí y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-muerta.

Pero que podía significar esa palabra si no mas que el NADA eso soy ahora NADA.

Me moví como pude y mi mente solo tenia una dirección.

Llegue a la casa de Félix como si hubiese sido algo de instinto.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie, sus padre trabajan en el hospital hasta muy tarde por las visitas nocturnas, pero el siempre se queda dormido o leyendo ¿Dónde puede estar?

La cabaña era mi única opción , corrí para allá lo mas rápido que pude , pasando entre calles y las personas de mi alrededor como si no estuviesen ahí, después de todo así era yo para ellos , yo no estoy ahí.

Llegue a la casa y entre como si nada , camine hasta la cocina y sala pero sin encontrarme con el, lo único que me quedaba era el viejo cuarto y un baño inservible y para mi sorpresa no lo encontré ni en no ni en el otro.

-casa.

Era lo que quedaba, después de todo ,¿lo demás para que era? Así que me dirijan mas lentamente para la calle sonde se supone esta .

-que haces- una voz a mis espaldas me llamo

-puedes verme?

Era tan solo una muchacha tan solo media m cabeza mas baja que yo , de cabellos risos y negros ,con la vista perdida a otro lado, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención fue la gran flecha roja que le atravesaba el corazón.

-bueno , tu puedes verme a mi, no es así?

- bueno eso creo.

-bien entonces ya que esto esta aclarado sígueme

-pero a donde?

-a tu nuevo hogar- dijo como si fuese lo mas claro del mundo

-hogar?

-o te quieres quedar aquí?

- por supuesto que no

-bien , pues vamos

-pero primero tengo que hacer algo

-que' buscar a tu amiguito?

-novio

-lo que fuese, pues ahora ya no eres nada de el mas que un simple recuerdo

-no es verdad

-pues claro que lo eres, que nunca has oído el "hasta que la muerte los separe" pues bueno funciona igual en ambos casos y en este la muerte ya los separo.

-y todo era verdad , ya yo no seria mas que un raro recuerdo tal ves uno lindo de un amor en la vida de aquel muchacho de ojos color ágata que cambiaban de color con cada prenda que usaba, los poas ver verdes , grises o hasta cases y cambiaban al color miel según lo que se pusiese , todo en el era magnifico y solo el me logro sacar de aquel horrible agujero de soledad que dejo la muerte en mi corazón y del que se algún día lo sacaran a el, una chica tal vez no muy linda , tal vez muy inteligente o algo atarantado , pero que al final lo hará feliz y yo seré para el un recuerde que tal ves siga su corazón hasta su muerte igual que lo fue Daniel para mi.

-el silencio es a lo que atienen los obstinados-dijo la chica sacándome de mis pensamientos-por cierto, mi nombre es Beth y seré tu amiga por el resto de tu no existencia

Y así fue como me convenció de seguir la hasta una vieja casona a al cual llamaría casa por el resto de mi extraña muerte.

Fin… por ahora.

Lusin denali.


End file.
